


Stuck in an Elevator with Brian Kinney ~ Take One

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Lust, M/M, Porn, Stuck in an Elevator with Brian Kinney ~ Take One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s late for a meeting with Leo Brown…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in an Elevator with Brian Kinney ~ Take One

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck In… a series of little porn ficlets…

Title: Stuck in an Elevator with Brian Kinney ~ Take One  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 561  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Lust…

Be kind no beta...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

Summary: Brian’s late for a meeting with Leo Brown…

**Stuck in an Elevator with Brian Kinney ~ Take One**

Fuck its cold outside, my plane was late and that dyke cabbie can’t drive for shit. I’m going to be late for my meeting with Leo. God Chicago can be such a mother fucking zoo… OKay, I’m only 10 minutes late. "Hold the elevator please."

I step into the elevator and look down at a sweet young school boy, he looks so innocent. I can’t help thinking about my own young school boy back in the Pitts. He smiles up at me blushing and asks; "What floor?" I tell him thinking god he's so beautiful, dark eyes, olive skin and a very square jaw.

The metal boxcar were riding in jerks and sways and comes to a complete stop. The overhead light goes dark but the numbers on the button stay lit. The kid looks a little green and I ask him if he’s okay? He steps forward and says he’s claustrophobic. He looks really nervous so I pull him closer to me. He instinctively puts his arms around me and molds himself to me.

Being this close to one another is creating desires I don’t have time to indulge. I need this car to move… Something moving all right. The kid seems to climbing my body placing kisses up my chest. But when he reaches my mouth I turn away and say; "No… Only for my Sunshine…"

There seems to be a lack of oxygen in here as both our breathing has increased. I turn him around and slide his pants down around his ankles, pressing his large hard penis into the cold metal wall. He holds onto the thick steel railing as I spreading him open and roughly penetrate his ring of strong muscles. I feel him buck as I hold him firmly against the wall.

I work him, and scissor him open, tickling his prostate with my very long index finger until he gives way and relaxes to my touch. I tear open a condom slipping it on, then coat my sheathed cock with lube. I place one hand on his hip as I slide into his tight little ass filling him completely.

He wiggles and bucks and says; "Oh God Yes… Fuck Me Daddy, Fuck Me…" He feels so good, so tight and eager, the kid loves cock… We fall into a natural rhythm as I slide my right hand around front and take his leaking member in my hand. I gently glide my fist up and down him, increasing the pace as I go, keeping time with my huge dick in his ass.

This kid’s incredible were both close and we can hear the work men outside the thick doors. He whispers to me' "God I love Your Cock, Oh Fuck Me Baby…" We both spill over the edge… Then the overhead light comes on and we zip up.

The kid looks up at me all dreamy as I step off the elevator and make my way to Leo Brown’s Office. He knows all about the electrical problems in the building today, so I start my presentation. Not ten minutes later his secretary calls and says his son is visiting from boarding school.

Leo smiles and says Brian this is my son Trig… He’s home for the holidays. I reach out and take his hand. Why not I’ve already taken most every other part of him…


End file.
